


A Clean Sunrise

by TabisMouse



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: M/M, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 01:08:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3310211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TabisMouse/pseuds/TabisMouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Maknae has a special surprise for his hyung.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Clean Sunrise

He moans as the warm water pounds into his aching back. Never again would he allow Hwang Ssabu to cajole him into a back workout the day before his birthday. 

"Just a light workout," he’d promised. "You'll thank me when promotions for the new album begin next month."

Yeah, sure he'd felt fine yesterday. But this morning his back had mocked him when he tried to get out of bed for his daily workout. 

"I'll take the day off" he promises himself as the water streams down his back. "I need to let the muscles heal."

He feels a gust of cold air as the bathroom door opens. He is used to comings and goings during shower time- five men and one bathroom necessitate a certain degree of openness. However only Jiyong is staying at the dorm with him and he’s certain he'd heard the younger man leave early this morning. 

"I thought there was a crisis at the studio?" he says as he lathers his face.

There’s no answer. 

He cocks his head. 

“Ji?” he asks.

Still no answer.

He begins to wonder if he’d imagined the door opening. Seunghyun-hyung has been staying at his house as it is closer to the studio where he’s finishing up filming. Daesung is visiting his family this week, and he is pretty sure Seungri is also staying at home as he isn’t needed for recording yet. 

And he’s almost certain Ji had rushed out the door at 5am muttering about curses and old equipment. He must have imagined the air.

The sound of the shower curtain opening and closing startles him. He scrambles to rinse the soap out of his eyes, heart racing in a panic. He manages to wipe an eye and crack it open.

“Seungri?!” 

There he stands, the maknae, in all his naked glory shrouded by steam and glistening as water pours over him. 

“Seungri, what are you doing?” Youngbae shouts, a hint of hysteria rising in his voice.

Seungri smirks, “Happy Birthday, hyung.”

Youngbae desperately tries to cover himself as he backs away from the younger man. “What are you doing!?” Bae repeats as his back hits the cold tiles, sending a chill down his spine.

“Giving you your birthday present, of course.” Seungri’s smile deepens as he walks closer and kneels at Youngbae’s feet.

“Ya!” Bae shouts, covering his groin which is now at eye level with Ri. 

“Shhh, hyung, it’s ok.” Seungri looks up at him, eyes wide and innocent. “The dorm is empty, no one will hear.” Seungri ducks to nuzzle Bae’s clenched hands with the tip of his nose. 

“Relax, hyung,” he purrs, prying Bae’s hands apart and pinning one on each side of Bae’s body.

Youngbae twists his hips to try to hide himself, embarrassed at anyone seeing him soft. At least the water isn’t cold, he thinks then mentally slaps himself. 

Seungri dips his head and takes all of Youngbae into his mouth. Bae gasps, the maknae’s mouth is a bit cooler than the steamy bathroom and it feels good surrounding him. Seungri begins to swallow and Youngbae arches into his mouth. He moans as he feels the blood drain towards his groin. Seungri’s throat constricts rhythmically around his head, tongue rolling along his shaft. His cock fills in response. 

Bae feels the sore muscles in his back loosen as he relaxes and pushes his hips further, deeper into Seungri’s mouth. He watches the younger man’s eyes widen, pink lips stretching further apart as Bae grows under his tongue. Seungri pulls off, resting his jaw while licking up his shaft slowly. The breath explodes out of Youngbae in rough, loud moans. Seungri grins again as the tip of his tongue swirls around the underside of Bae’s head. 

Bae throws his head back against the tiles as he gives in to Seungri’s tongue. He feels Seungri’s hand wrap around him and begin to give slow, steady strokes. He misses the tongue but only for a moment, as he feels his balls slip into Seungri’s now-warm mouth. He moans with each stroke of Seungri’s hand, balls rippling in pleasure as Seungri’s tongue teases and toys with them, sucking them gently between his lips. 

He’d thought Seungri’s strokes were slow but he realizes they’ve been quickening. As the pace increases, Seungri takes his mouth off Bae’s balls and gives long, deep licks to his head as his hand jerks along his shaft. Every so often he wraps his lips around the head giving a small suck, hand still constantly moving. Bae looks down. He watches Seungri’s hand gliding along his shaft, his head slipping along Seungri’s pink, wet lips. The sight is erotic, maddening. The feeling of Seungri’s slick, wet mouth wrapping his head, his silken tongue lapping at him, the constant pressure of the hand-strokes rocking him furiously, it is all too much. He feels his balls tightening, cock straining towards Seungri’s perfect mouth. 

Seungri’s dark, shadowed eyes looked up at him and it sends him over the edge. Youngbae shouts his moans as he watches his come streak across the maknae’s face. The younger man begins to laugh. 

“Happy Birthday” Seungri says again, smiling as he tries to open an eye.

Youngbae apologizes, trying to scoop water onto Ri’s face. 

“Don’t worry about it, hyung.” Seungri laughs. He leans back to reach outside of the shower curtain and grabs a towel. 

“Here, dry off and I’ll stay and clean up.” He gestures towards the towel with his head. 

Youngbae nods and grabs the towel, stepping out of the shower. He turns back to speak and sees Seungri silhouetted behind the curtain. His eyes focus on the younger man’s erection. Maybe I should… his mind breaks off before he can finish the thought and he wraps himself in the towel and rushes out of the bathroom, unsure of just what he should do. 

He makes it to his room, and sits on his bed in shock, ignoring the water dripping off his hair. He leans back against the wall, mind replaying Seungri sucking at him. He realizes he can hear moaning. He looks at the wall behind him and remembers it is shared with the bathroom. Seungri is on the other side of the wall, in the echoing, tile filled bathroom. The image of the younger man standing under the water, cock erect, water sliding down the muscles of his stomach as he strokes himself quickens Bae’s pulse.

He looks down to see himself palming at his cock, already half erect. He parts the towel and wraps his cock with a hand, slowly stroking as he closes his eyes to listen to Seungri in the shower, knowing the younger man is doing the same. The maknae moans and pants, the sounds reverberating through the bathroom sending jolts of lust through Bae’s cock. He listens as the moans become louder, more erratic. Bae’s hand quickens as he listens to Seungri’s voice crescendo and then silence. 

Bae groans. The second time always takes longer and Seungri is already done. He continues to stroke but it doesn’t feel as good. He listens to the shower shut off and a plan forms in his mind. He starts to doubt and shuts that nagging voice right up. The maknae started this, he was just going to have to finish it.

Youngbae stands to wait at his door. He hears the bathroom door open and close. He opens his own door and darts out a hand to grab Seungri. He pulls the younger man into the room and shuts the door. 

“I’m not done playing with my birthday present, yet.” He grins up at the younger man. Seungri smiles back. 

“Yes, hyung?” Seungri asks “What do you want me to do?”

Youngbae feels a moment of panic before speaking gruffly. “Kneel on the bed.” 

The younger man drops his towel and complies, perching on hands and knees on Youngbae’s bed. Water drips off strands of his short hair, courses down the taut muscles of his arms and thighs. Seungri looks back at him, still standing by the door, and arches an eyebrow while wiggling his round ass.

Youngbae bites his lip and joins him on the bed, grabbing the small bottle and silver wrapped packet from his nightstand. They’d been a mocking gag gift from Jiyong, but he was going to use them, damnit. 

He looks down at Seungri’s muscled back in front of him. Bae has a pretty good idea how this works, and it’s going to need preparation, so he opens up the little tube and lathers his fingers in the slippery gel. He leans over, fingers sliding between the round curves of Seungri’s ass as he licks along the younger man’s spine. Seungri arches under him, curving in against Bae’s tongue and onto his fingers. 

To Youngbae’s surprise two slip right in as Seungri pushes himself back. He pulls back and looks at the younger man. Seungri’s head is tilted back and he catches the younger man’s eyes.

“Were you, in the shower, were-” Bae breaks off unable to finish.

Seungri smirks as he grinds down into Bae, smooth ass brushing along his cock. Bae moans and slips in a third finger, spreading the younger man apart. Seungri breaks eye contact as he bows his head into the bed, rocking and thrusting his hips into Youngbae, twisting around under him. Eventually he stops twisting as he moans loudly, pushing back into Bae. Youngbae feels his cock throb in response to Seungri’s moans.

Frantic, he rips the condom wrapper with his teeth and rolls the condom on himself one handed. He places both hands on Seungri’s hips and tentatively pushes his head towards the younger man’s ass. Seungri throws himself back onto Youngbae, engulfing him completely in one thrust. 

Youngbae grips Seungri’s hips hard enough to bruise and moans. Seungri begins to rock against him, rotating his cock within him. Bae begins to thrust as Seungri’s hips gyrate. He watches the muscles of Ri's back ripple below him, watches his cock slide in and out if the younger man. Seungri twists again, shifting constantly until Bae his hitting one spot again and again.

“Harder.” Seungri commands, and Bae’s hips respond, pounding into Sengri. 

The sound of Seungri’s raw voice is delicious and overwhelming. He closes his eyes and drops his head back, reveling in the moans that inflamed him earlier. They are mingled with his own desperate grunts and the rhythmic sound of Seungri’s skin slapping against his hips. He runs his hand over Sengri's ass cupping each cheek in his hands, squeezing the perfect round curves rubbing against him. He moves his hands forward, encircling the younger man’s small waist. One hand keeps going, all the way around to graze Seungri’s hardening cock. 

Youngbae leans forward, pressing himself against Seungri’s back, forehead burrowing into the nape of Seungri’s neck. He licks the skin under his lips and tastes salty sweat mingled with the shower water still coating Seungri’s back. His hand wraps around Seungri’s cock and begins to stroke in time with his thrusts. 

Seungri lets out a low whine.

“Hyung I’m gonna come.” He pants.

Youngbae feels his second orgasm leap closer with the hitch in Seungri’s breathing. He begins to stroke faster as his hips slam furiously into the maknae. The younger man tightens impossibly around him as he comes into Bae’s hand. The increased friction sends Youngbae over the edge. He bites into Seungri’s back as his orgasm courses through him, releasing into Seungri. 

Spent, both men collapse onto the bed, now soaked.

“I think you’re going to have to do laundry, hyung.” Seungri smiles at the older man.

Youngbae groans and buries his head in the wet sheets.

“Don’t worry, birthday boy, I’ll do it for you.” Seungri rolls him off the bed and strips the sheets away.

“Happy Birthday” he says, smiling as he leaves Youngbae’s room, arms wrapped around Bae’s sheets. 

It was going to be a good day.


End file.
